marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Stark Enterprises Main Plant
. Some time later, a wind tunnel went berserk, producing hurricane force winds that sent a test missile slamming into the side of a hill. The technicians called Anthony Stark to alert him to the problem. After Iron Man arrived on the scene destroyed the machine by creating a countervailing wind current using his armor’s magnetic transistors to spin himself around. While surveying the damage, Jim suddenly vanished in thin air, soon followed by Evans. Stark and his people stood around in shocked disbelief, until a prism-like object rose out of the ground, surrounded Stark, then sank back beneath the Earth carrying him with it . Back from Indianapolis with Happy Hogan, Stark discovered one of his employees, Professor Gregor Shapanka, trying to break into a vault, and fired him. Shapanka later returned as Jack Frost and froze solid several employees, including Hogan and secretary Pepper Potts, before being defeated by Iron Man . Later on, this complex and many other Starks' plants were sabotaged by the Red Dynamo, until the latter accepted Iron Man's offer to defect to United States and work for Tony Stark using his technical genius for good . The plant main generators were also being sabotaged by the Melter, until Iron Man defeated him using an armor entirely made out of tough extruded aluminum . A few days later, Mister Doll appeared outside the factory entrance, easily causing the guards to fall into a faint merely by pressing various nerves on his awesome doll. He was defeated by Iron Man in his brand new Iron Man Armor MK III . Later on, during an atomic bomb test, the Angel was flying over the test range and, despite Iron Man's efforts, became exposed to the radiation, which turned him evil . Back from the Pentagon, having to go on a reconnaissance mission to the Mandarin's Castle as Iron Man, Mr. Stark refused to attend an employees' dinner. Bill Segrist got angry and was socked in the jaw by Happy Hogan . The plant main reception room was then visited by Veronica Vogue, who was tricked away from her promised date with Tony Stark by Pepper Potts . Stark's munition plant was also visited by the Black Widow and the Boris Turgenov, who tried to sabotage the factory and murder Anton Vanko: as a result, both men were killed, while the Black Widow escaped in the confusion . The Black Widow came back to the plant to see Stark and steal his Anti-Gravity Device, knocking him unconscious with a paralyzing gas . Stark was then recalled again to the Pentagon, as his Observer Missiles in Vietnam were not working, either crashing or disappearing . During Stark's absence, Happy Hogan tried to manage things for him, but with scarce results . The munition factory's outer wall was then blasted by the Unicorn, who was looking Iron Man to challenge him: he knocked Happy out and took Pepper prisoner, hoping to draw the golden avenger's attention . The door to the main part of the factory was also hit by an explosive arrow shot by Hawkeye, who snuck inside the plant to challenge Iron Man . Later on, disguising himself as Captain America, the Chameleon went to the factory and told Iron Man that the Chameleon had attacked him and took his place, hoping to destroy the Avengers . The plant was then attacked by the Black Knight, who just escaped from jail and wanted to battle Iron Man for revenge over his last defeat at the hands of the Avengers, but the golden avenger quickly defeated him by knocking him off his horse . The factory was raided once more by Hawkeye, who took Pepper Potts hostage and tried to sabotage the Uranus II Rocket, before being forced to escape by Iron Man . Suspecting Iron Man for Stark's disappearance, Happy Hogan and Pepper Potts handed in their resignations . When Tony Stark returned, the factory was plagued by a series of serious mishaps, until Iron Man managed to catch and defeat the elusive Phantom . Later on, as Tony Stark was testing a new helmet for Iron Man, he received a call from the Black Widow, stating that she and Hawkeye were holding Pepper and Happy hostage, demanding Iron Man to show up . The plant's security was breached once more when Weasel Wills managed to slip through the entrance gate undetected and steal Iron Man Armor MK III in Stark's absence. He was later defeated by Tony Stark himself, having recovered his old Iron Man Armor MK II. . The factory was then visited by Senator Harrington Byrd, who commissioned Stark Industries to build a new submarine, which was to be tested by Iron Man. The golden avenger used it to destroy Attuma's cannon, and the senator assumed that the test failure was due to Tony Stark's apparent playboy attitude . When, in order to defeat the Grey Gargoyle, Iron Man put his chest plate at risk, S.H.I.E.L.D. agent Jasper Sitwell attempted to remove Iron Man's mask. When even a miniature explosive proved incapable of removing the helmet, Sitwell left the scene to find Tony Stark to aid in saving Iron Man's life . After having learned that Iron Man was carried off the scene by Morgan Stark, he radioed in for information from S.H.I.E.L.D. HQ and was ordered to handle the situation of finding Iron Man on his own. Jasper also waded through Tony's various female admirers, particularly a mysterious woman in a fedora who took specific interest in the situation . Back to the base from a mission at Avengers HQ, Sitwell met Janice Cord, who told him about her father's plan to destroy Iron Man with the Demolisher . Tony Stark returned just in time to save some construction workers from an accidental rocket explosion, but as he was resting and recharging his armor, he later discovered he couldn't disconnect the recharge cable, as his heart was weaker than ever. While Jasper Sitwell was escorting Whitney Frost to visit the factory, Stark was able to draw the blueprints for a new, enhanced armor and have it built by Happy Hogan. Unfortunately, during the process Hogan overworked a cobalt bomber and turned into the Freak, who ran away from the complex, knocking down Charlie and taking Pepper Potts with him . Iron Man subdued the Freak and got him back to the Stark Enterprises, where he reverted him back to Happy Hogan with the Enervation Intensifier, while Pepper waited behind a protective wall . During the Armor Wars I, Firepower arrived at the rail yard, injuring Bill Segrist and giving Stark a message from Edwin Cord: having destroyed Iron Man, he now plans to destroy the rest of Stark’s life . In the wake of the Secret Invasion, the plant was infected with the same alien virus caught by Iron Man . | PointsOfInterest = | Residents = * Adams * Bill * Bill Segrist * Charlie * Chuck * Evans * Harry * Jack * Jim * Pete * Sam | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }}